Changes at School
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: No one likes Tenten because she is obsessed with I dare not tell, Hinata is shy and wears glasses, Ino has a huge temper and is stupid in a way, and Temari is a Goth and is a smartass. Can their friend, a play girl who boys think is cool, find one for the
1. Changes

* * *

No one likes Tenten because she is obsessed with I dare not tell, Hinata is shy and wears glasses, Ino has a huge temper and is stupid in a way, and Temari is a Goth and is a smartass. Can their friend, a play girl who boys think is cool, find one for them without knowing? SakuraOC TentenNeji HinataNaruto InoShikamaru Temari and Shino or SNNGHSS (STAY AWAY WHOEVER IS NOT A SAKURA FAN!)

Kurenai-Home Room- English, Free Period, Unknown Teacher-Science, Shizune-Math, Anko-Pe, Deidara-Social Studies, Rin-Art

Flashback

_"I am bored," A pink haired girl said._

_"Yeah," A guy said._

_"Gosh Shikamaru! " The pink haired screamed._

_"What is it Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru sounded bored._

_"I am bored….OOOOHH LOOK a sheep," Sakura proudly said._

_"Look over there it's a pipe." Shikamaru said, " Oh yeah are we starting school tomorrow. By the way which is your school?"_

"_My school is called Sound Academy, I know it sucks, right? Its far away." Sakura asked._

"_Yeah it is, but you are lucky that your parents let you live by yourself and you don't have to work," Shikamaru sighed._

_"Well then which school are you going to, Shikamaru-kun?" Sakura asked._

_"Chidori Academy," Shikamaru said dully._

_"Shikamaru!" a boy with a dog on his shoulder shouted._

_"Oh that's Kiba," Shikamaru said dryly._

_"Oh, hey who is that Shikamaru?" The boy said._

_"This is Sakura-chan," Shikamaru said._

_"It is a pleasure to meat a gorgeous girl like you," Kiba said._

_"Thank you," Sakura said." I have to go now bye."_

_Sakura hugged both Shikamaru and Kiba and said goodbye. She said that she hope they meet again._

_"Oh yeah Shikamaru, I like her." Kiba said._

_'Kiba I like her too, watch your back.' Shikamaru thought._

End of Flashback

* * *

5 months later

"We are through," A voice was heard.

"But S-sss-s-s-aku-ra-chan i-i-it only had been a week," a boy with spiky, black hair said.

"No Zaku, besides I am moving schools to stay away, away from you. Besides I don't care. " Sakura said sweetly.

"I, I-I LOVE YOU!" Zaku shouted.

"You broke up with her?" a fanboy asked. Zaku nodded his head.

"SAKURA-CHAN CAN YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" fanboys yelled.

"Sakura dear stop playing with your friends and let's go." A woman said.

"Yes mommy," Sakura said curtly. She left broken hearted boys there.

" Oh yeah Aoi?" Sakura asked.

"What is it chibi?" Aoi asked.

"Which school was I going to again?" Sakura asked.

" Oh yeah Blossom Academy it is next to that boys school, Chidori Academy." Aoi said. "If they touch you or do anything to you contact me at once."

"Thanks nii-chan," Sakura said."Bye! Wish me luck! Oh yeah can you please contact naruto-nii-chan that I am near his school, big brother will be so happy!"

"You will be very happy here….the littlest sister…..of _mine_," Aoi said.

* * *

"Class today we will have a new student, Please greet Haruno, Sakura," The teachers said.

"Hello I hope I'll be your friend." Sakura sighed.

"Hey is your hair really pink and your eyes they are ugly green," a girl said.

"Kin, stop it, Oh yeah my name is Kurenai and I am going to be your home room teacher. Oh yeah Ino will be your guide around the school," kurenai said.

"But Kurenai-sensei I don't want to!" Ino whined," I have to meet my friends!"

"Yamanaka you will guide her or else," Kurenai warned.

"Hmph…fine," Ino gave up. " What am I doing again?" Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Hey they are saying they have a new girl at school, they say she is really cool looking at really is cute she was in the Sound Academy, the are supposed to the best school with a really popular girl there who is a brain and with greens, I wonder," a fanboy said," I like the new girl,"

"Do you think that she is really cute?" a guy said.

Some people heard this news.

"Hey who do you think it is?" a boy who was chewing his chips said.

"I think she will be a fangirl and stalk us, or she is a baka," A boy with raven hair and eyes said.

"Hey do you think she will like first Sasuke-teme?" a boy with blond hair and blue eyes asked.

"WE all know Naruto no baka now stop" a boy with a dog said.

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"This is sp troublesome why don't we just go there?" Everyone agreed with the lazy guy for once.

"Okay Sakura-san these are my friends that's Temari, that's Hinata, and that's Tenten." Ino said.

"What is wrong with them why are they staring at those guys there?" Sakura asked.

"Oh they have crushes on each of them, Temari-chan likes that guy this name is Shino, Hinata-chan likes Naruto-san, and tenten-chan likes Neji who is Hinata's cousin by the wayn anyway me love all of them!" Ino huffed. "Do you want to be in our team the S.G..'s club, Simple girls."

"Ummm….okay," Sakura said.

"Yo Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"WE are all going to the Blossom Academy!" Naruto yelled. 'we are meeting the new girl. I am so excited!' Naruto thought.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Come On!" Naruto motioned a guy with white eyes. "Come on Neji we can't wait all day!"

"Hn," Neji said

"Sasuke-teme hurry it up!" Naruto shouted really loud.

"Shut it dobe," Sasuke said.

"Come on we are wasting our free period talking," Shino said.

"Yeah we are aren't we?" Naruto asked.

"Hurry it up we are taking so long even though it is sooo close to our own school, Blossom Acadmey," Shikamaru said.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said. She adjusted her glasses.

" Yeah hi," tenten said. " HI Neji-Kun!"

"Hn," Neji said emotionlessly.

"Oh yeah there is a new student its…" Ino was interrupted.

"Hi Naruto-nii-chan!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused," Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan! "

"Naruto-nii-chan didn't nii-chan tell you I was coming?" Sakura asked.

"No why?" Naruto started to act calm.

"OKKKAAAYY! WE ARE MISSING SOMETHING AND WE NEED TO KNOW!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Be quite will you!" Shikamaru yelled. Ino completely hushed at once on the mention of the word to stop.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to Ino and she didn't do anything to you!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked.

"Yes? OOOhh a puppy!" Sakura happily said. She picked up the puppy right next to her and snuggled with her.

" H-h-hey how come Akamaru doesn't bite you! HUH!"Ino screamed.

"Sakura-chan do you remember me?" Shikamaru asked.

"UMMMmmm…maybe," Sakura lied she did remember…now she did.

"It's me Kiba," Kiba said.

"Yeah remember me I am Kiba," Kiba said.

"Yeah I do, come and hug me," Sakura screamed. After the group hug from Shikamaru,Naruto, and Kiba. Sakura saw girls glaring at them.SHIKAMARU!

"Hey they are my friends is it illegal not to hug friends!" Sakura glared at them back." and brothers?"

"Oh don't mind them they are just angry because they never get hug from the boys," Ino sounded a bit jealous of Sakura right now.

"Y-y-yeah S-s-s-sakura-chan," Hinata looked down feeling jealous too, 'WELL THEY ARE BROTHERS AND SISTERS, right?' Hinata thought.

"Sakura and me met at a playground when everyone was making fun ofher," Naruto sighed.

" You mean you, right," Sakura said.

"Yeah…." Naruto said.

"You two aren't really brothers and sisters?" Ino asked.

"Well yeah," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah who are they?" Sakura pointed at a guy with raven hair, a guy whose eating chips, a guy who has white eyes.

"Us?" the guy with the white eyes asked surprised.

Sakura nodded.

"Us?" The guy said again unbelievable this girl did not know them…._them…_

"Yeah that's Sasuke-teme, Neji-teme, and Chouji-teme," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah naruto-nii-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun let's go talk about the time we were away," Sakura said sappily." I think I am getting to nice."

People sweat drop anime style.

"Come on and stop staring at me like----" Sakura was interrupted.

* * *

RIIIINNNNGG – the school bell went.

"Come on Sakura-chan," Hinata went. She pulled Sakura with her.

"Ok-k-kay, owwie," Sakura said timidly. She gave them one last cute smile she used in her business, the best _fake_ smile to the girls above from her.

"Hn," Sasuke said along with the neji.

"I like her, I wonder if the rumors are true that she has a huge forehead?" Shino said. Shikamaru looked at him bored like.

"Oh okay class we have a new student her name is Tayuya," A new teacher said.

" Hi it is so nice to meet you, _everyone in SOUND knew _me there as—" Tayuya said.

"Sorry we are late…umm..teacher?" Sakura said she had opened the screen door , of the classroom, her hand still in the side, It was so elegant so smooth it was like she had practiced it.

" Oh hi Tayuya," Sakura said. Tayuya held back in fear and confusement.

"H-h-hi Sakura-cha—" She was stoppend.

"remember _hime,_" Sakura whispered deadly.

"Anyway does_ everyone know_ I am staying at this school now?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm—" she was interrupted..again.

"You 5 are excused now sit down, Temari, tenten, ino, and Hinata," The teacher said," Now what were you saying tayuya dear?"

"Oh yeah I was saying—" interrupted.

"You stopped when everyone kne—" The girl was interrupted.

"NO-nothing…Stop interrupting me!" Tayuya shouted angrily.

"Stop Tayuya, wait what did she say?" Sakura sounded interested.

"NOTH—" tayuya continued.

"Stop Tayuya," Sakura said," What was it now?"

"She said that they knew her as," The girl said.

" As what Tayuya?" Sakura said.

"N-n-not anymore," Tayuya said. The teacher sweat drop.**slowly back away from the conflict.**

"Okay Sakura," The teacher said.

"Basically, I want to be your friends," Sakura said happily. Everyone fell for her act. Tayuya was scared.

CLASS WAS _HORRIBLE._

Blah blah blah nothing happened it was _boring.

* * *

_

"Oh I am the teacher and my name is Shizune, It is very noce to meet you Sakura, what happened to the other student? I thought there was another one? No, never mind that I am going to teach you guys math, okay?" Shizune said.

"hai" The whole class said there were happy to get Shizune a nice teacher.

Ino passed a note to Sakura which read.

_Hey Sakura do yak no wat happn 2 Tayuya?_

_I dunno Ino I got rid of her_

_How did ya do dat?  
Oh 'member de skool I went 2 'ight well people kno me as something dere_

_Wat is it?_

_Secret ; )_

THE BELL RANG

"Class dismissed go to your next class." Shizune said.

"C-c-ome o-on S-a-ak-ura-chan w-e are g-oin-g to b-e l-l-at-e f-or P.E. o-ur teac-er t-he-re is A-nko," Hinata said.

"Oh 'kay Hinata-chan!" Sakura smiled—a hear warming smiled that made half of the entire area that looked at her coo.

"You smile pretty Sakura-chan," a girl with pretty black her said.

"Sooo cuuute," another girl said.

" I am sooo jealous of you Sakura-chan," a girl said, as the five girls ran to their class hoping t he bell didn't ring.

"Sakura-chan you are already popular than Kin and Ami, Oh they are the most popular girls at school, sorry," Tenten said.

"Okay class!" a loud voice screamed. Sakura bet that was teacher.

"We are going to play dodgeball today so if something goes wrong you are out! " Anko said.

" This is so going to be easy like pie," Temari said.

"You guys can pick your teams so there could only be 5 girls in each team okay," Anko said.

"Yay we are so happy that we are going to dodge the ball." Ino said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah whoever wins will battle the boys who won in Chidori Academy, First up team two and 7," ex


	2. Dodge

**Attention: I have to tell you guys something. I don't know who to put Sakura with so please tell me who you prefer the best with her.**

"We are going to play dodgeball today so if something goes wrong you are out! " Anko said.

" This is so going to be easy like pie," Temari said.

"You guys can pick your teams so there could only be 5 girls in each team okay," Anko said.

**hereherehereherehererherhehrherhehrherhehrhehrehrhehrhehrherhhrHerehere **

"Yay we are so happy that we are going to dodge the ball." Ino said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah whoever wins will battle the boys who won in Chidori Academy, First up team two and 7," explained Anko.

"Yay let's kick their butt!" Sakura screams.

"Bye Ami!" Sakura yells as she throws a hard one at her side.

"AAaaahhh! OOOoowwww!" Ami cried.

"Yay!" Everyone screamed except her best friends who were just scared with Ami.

" I'll get you, Haruno!" Ami cried as she held her face.

"Okay I'll get that sissy in that corner there," Tenten said.

"I'll just throw the balls around their area it will hit one of them soon," Temari said.

"I'll, I'll ummm…. Um…. picks up the ball try t-to h-hit them," Hinata stuttered.

"That's the spirit Hinata-chan!" Ino said catching ball with her stomach."Oww."

"Let's let Hinata-chan hit their last player," Sakura said. Of course they all agreed to it.

"O-okay h-h-here goes," Hinata closes her eyes and hits the ball very hard to wherever the direction of the girl was.

"OOOOOoooooowwwwww!" A girl cried. Hinata hit her, Hinata hit her?Hinata hit her!

Everyone was cheering for the girl that hit Team 2's last player the shy girl, the soft and nice one hit a girl with the ball.

Defeated 5 teams already—last match

"Team 8 vs. Team 7," Anko said.

" WE are the bast team!" a girl from team 8 said.

"WE are," a girl that had long black hair who looks like someone said.

"well we have Kin in our side," a girl said.

"Kin can't beat anyone even Hinata-chan can beat her!" Ino shouted.

"You mean Hinata-chan can and _will_ beat her, Ino-chan," Tenten said.

"let's see about that!" Kin shouted at the top of her angry stomach-**Which I have to tell you is really big right now.**

"Okay ladies…..begin! No stop! Wait Go,NO Now you can go," Anko gave them the signal.

"Here Hinata_-chan_," Kin shouted. She hit the ball really hard to Hinata's direction –who wasn't even looking- got hit in the gut in the stomach by Kin.

"How **dare** YOU!" Sakura yelled. She threw the balls rapidly at Kin's group in which they now say its raining balls.

"OOOOoooowww," screamed the enraged girls who got hit.

_They don't know that the boys already finished their tournament and are looking at the girls as they throw the balls at Kin._

"Haha!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah never mess with Sakura," Tenten said.

"Only I can!" shouted Ino.

"Nice job," someone Said. The girls look back and see who it is.

"Hey it's them!" Kin's friends shouted with glee.

"Yay they are here!" Kin shouted.

"who?" Sakura asked.

"The people that are going to beat you at dodgeball," someone said.

"Hey Shino!" Naruto shouted.

"What,"said the same guy that talked to them.

"WE are here to fight the champions," Sasuke said plainly.

"Well you are looking at the best!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah!" Tenten shouted.

"She really has changed you guys, hasn't she?" Neji asked. " You are more annoying now,"

"Hey, Hey! Neji looks at Sakura don't you dare do that to her!" Sakura yelled.

" she isn't annoying and do _you_ know what is annoying?"

"Hn," Neji said.

"Its you guys and those 'Hn'" Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"You guys heard me right,okay," Sakura said with a really big attitude.

"Whatever let's get this game over with,"Naruto said sadly because he wasn't a part of the conversation.

"Okay Naruto-kun," Sakura said.

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped in the air.

"Okay let's get this over with," Anko said looking at the clock.

""GO!"

"Let's do this!" Ino shouted. She was the first person to swing the ball.

"H-h-hi Na-naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Bye Neji-kun," Tenten screamed.

"Hn," Temari said.

"Haha!" Sakura broke the concentration. Everyone,**_ Everyone,_** looked at her. "Sorry,"

The balls kept flying in the air causing them to land on both fields equally. Sakura threw the ball at Sasuke which he deflected and caught it. He swerved it to Ino who got hit as she threw the ball to Naruto who didn't see it as he was throwing it he hit Hinata who got the ball and threw it to Gaara who caught it at ease and threw it to Tenten who fell. Temari got the ball and threw it really hard at Shino who was throwing his ball at the wall and kept catching it he didn't want to play only when his teammates called him and then he hit someone. Gaara saw his sister hit his best friend and was on his side of the field so he hit it at his sister lightly, his sister got hit and fell to the floor.

The only person left was Sakura who was looking at the 3 boys who didn't get hit yet. Neji looked at Sakura who looked at the ball she was holding in her hand.

"Look who is left," Sasuke said.

"Yeah let's throw it at the same time," Neji said.

"one,two,three," AS Sakura reached three the boys threw the ball at her, as expected she leaped in her left and avoided these attacks. She held the 3 balls now at her feet and one at her hand. She threw it at Neji really fast.

"Anko-sensei," yelled Ino.

"Yes Yamanaka I am trying to see the game," exasperated Anko.

"My skin Is sallow!" Ino cried.

"What? It means you aren't eating," Anko said.

"Look," Ino said. Anko looked. Sakura picked up the three balls and threw it at them. AS the ball went to them it was really soft.

"Hey tenten-chan," Sakura whispered.

"What is it," Tenten whispered back.

"Hurry and get me those balls there," Sakura said.

"Here," Tenten whispered.

"Thanks," as Sakura grabbed hold of them she threw them really, really, really fast at the boys who were looking at the balls in the air.

"That's how you hit, Pinky?" Sasuke said. When he looked at Sakura three very fast balls were heading at them. Before Sasuke had time to speak the three of them got hit.

"Yay!" Screamed Tenten as she saw the boys bruised up.

"W-who won?" Anko said sadly.

"S-sa-sakura-chan d-did s-sensei," Hinata said.

"WE did!" Anko was so happy," I missed it, I missed it?"

"Bye Anko-sensei," Ino yelled as she went to the lockers.

"It's time to go, Oh yeah Sakura congratulations!" anko yelled," Tomorrow we won't run the mile!"

Everyone yelled

"For that day only," Anko said.

"AAAAaaaaawwwwww," everyone said.sss

Everyone left to go to their next class. Sakura went Social Studies, The rest went out to their other classes.

"Everyone we have a new student, her name is Sakura, THE Haruno Sakura," the teacher said.

"Ummmm….yes..why I am the only person who has that name," Sakura said really scared.

"Can I have your autograph," The teacher asked. "WE are talking about school issues," the teacher looked at them the students.

"Okay, what is you name?" Sakura asked.

"Deidara, D-e-i-d-a-r-a," The teacher said.

"Okay here," Sakua smiled.

" Thank you soooo much," she said gratefully.

"What's up with the teacher?"

"I don't know"

"Hey she looks familiar."

"Yeah, right"

The voices of students kept on coming……until…….

"What is with all the commotion!" Yelled a lady with gold hair holding sake in her hand.

The whole class shushed.

"The last thing we need is the whole school to blab to everyone that HARUNO is here," The lady said drunkly.

"WHAT!" The whole class yelled.

"Wait there are a lot of them, which one?"

"Sakura **the** Sakura that went to Sound."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

"Bye!" Sakura ran for dear life.

"Sakura what happened?" Ino asked.

"She ran here like DDDDUUUUUHHHH," Tenten said.

Everyone was silent

SILENCE

"Repeat that!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone silent _and SHOCKED_

"HUH!" Temari yelled.

Everyone silent _and SHOCKED AND **SCARED**_

"Okay," Sakura said. "Lets go now,"

."O-o-kay B-bye sakura-chan," Hinata said.

People please tell me who you like better Sakura w/ whoever.

How many chapters should I do. I am really bored here.


	3. Haku

"Sakura what happened?" Ino asked.

"She ran here like DDDDUUUUUHHHH," Tenten said.

Everyone was silent

SILENCE

"Repeat that!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone silent _and SHOCKED_

"HUH!" Temari yelled.

Everyone silent _and SHOCKED AND **SCARED**_

"Okay," Sakura said. "Lets go now,"

."O-o-kay B-bye sakura-chan," Hinata said.

"Oh yeah bye Hinata-chan," Sakura said.

Everyone went to their class being Sakura is all by herself.

"Oh I am so sorry," A boy with black hair said.

"Haku-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I go to school here Sakura-hime I thought this was an all boys school?" Sakura shook her head.

"This is a girls school Haku-kun," Sakura smiled at the blushing teenager.

"You still look pretty Sakura-hime," Haku said.

"Oh, I am going to be late for class, the principal's office is straight ahead." Sakura said.

"WHAT!" someone familiar screamed in Social Studies class.

"Yeah it is true," Deidara the teacher said.

"W-why d-ddin't Sakura-cchan tell us?" Hinata asked. Everyone looked at her

"Sakura-chan Can I have your autograph, please?" A girl with blond hair and black eyes asked.

"Class, My name is Rin and I will be your Art teacher, Since today we have a new student we will only draw one art piece and that will be your ticket out of here."

"Yes teacher," The class answered her groaning.

'Hmmmmmmmm. What should I draw hhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm, A cherry blossom falling sown from a tree?' Sakura thought.

'Soooooooooooo boooooooooooorrrrrring. Ring you dumb bell! RING I say Ring now, now,now now now now now'

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngg**

"YAY!" Sakura jumped out of her chair and gave the teacher her drawing."BYE RIN!"

"The Haruno is at our school!" Agirl whispered to her friend.

"Yay! Are school is going to be popular now, I can't believe it Sakura-chan is here," They talked excitedly.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," Naruto followed her.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Haku isn't in our school,"

"He's in mine,"

"I thought yours was a girls school?"

"He must've mixed it up,"

"Are you thinking what I am thinking,"

"let's call Haku,"

What TO DO! WHAT TO DO!

Pls. Tell mi wat to do! Oh yea I wanna say thank you to all mi frends like NICOLE, Fides, Tania, Patricia and a lot more!

BR>

Please people tell me...tell me who is really with who


	4. FfFIGHT! I tink hehe

Sakura Pairings:

Can you guys please tell me ideas for the story because I am soooooooo tired……

This sucks I have a lot of homework because I skipped school ain't that grand….Anyway I was in the Philippines, I really stand out…..

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Let's call….. Haku," Sakura said.

"Yo guys I am here can you believe the teacher said I wanted to go to the guys school because I wanted to see the guys, I **am** a guy!" Haku screeched.

"Yeah and we are going to change that, Haku-kun," naruto said.

"Naruto doesn't call me that, who are you aliens?" Haku screeched.

"Who is that screaming. Oh no wonder Naruto and Sakura are torturing a girl," Shino said.

" I am no girl," The girl wannabe said.

"Yeah sure,….sure.." The guys came over.

"We are doing a makeover," Sakura explained.

"It isn't healthy," Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah Pinky torturing a girl," Everyone laughs. Except Naruto, Shika, Kiba, and Haku.

"AAARRRRGGGGHH!" Sakura began punching them. She kicked their groin and parts……Deadly…….irritating….weird…annoying…….scary….

"Wrong move," Haku smirked this time.

"You know you shouldn't have done that," KIba covered Akamaru –his dog's- eyes.

"You know I made fun of her once I was in the Hospital for months," naruto said.

" This is troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Do you think we should help them?" Haku asked.

"NNNAAAAHHHH," they all said in unison.

"Sakura-chan here is your favorite mocha chino," Naruto handed it over to Sakura.

"YAY!" Sakura happily grabbed it and started eating it." Oh yeah do you guys want to come over tonight? My brother isn't going to visit me?"

"Yeah sure," They said.

"UUHhh it hurts so much," Shino said.

"Well you guys are lucky that we were here to stop her," Haku said.

"Where did she punch so hard?"Sasuke asked.

"None of your beeswax," Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan!" tenten was near. "What happened to you guys, Neji?"

"This is so embarrassing," Shino managed to say.

"What happened to you guys?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah do you guys want to come to my house?" Sakrua asked them.

"Yeah sure its fine with me," Tenten said.

"Ok," Temari whispered.

"O-okay," Hinata whispered.

"Yay!" Ino asked.

"We'll get you back Pinky," Sasuke said.

"After you get those bruises, and that black eye off!" Naruto said.

"Yo let's get her documents" Gaara suggested.

" How are we going to get there?" Neji asked.

"They might not see us?" Shino asked.

"WE are breaking in…" Sasuke said.

"They are all in their little break so we could just walk in," Neji said.

"Fine with me…" Walking to the door, walking…..

"Hey…hey," Tsunade was there.

"Keep walking," Sasuke said. "There."

"Okay her name is Sakura…Sakura….let's go to the drunk," Neji said.

"Haruno…Sakura," Tsunade said.

"The name reminds me of someone," Gaara said. "My sister likes that name.."

"Okay the "H" Sasuke said.

"Ahhh here Haruno,Sakura…Woah….." neji said.


	5. Chapter 5

This is reallly long Man It might not fit... If it reallly doesn't than there might be another one name Changes Book 2

------------------------------------------

"Okay the "H" Sasuke said.

"Ahhh here Haruno,Sakura…Woah….." neji said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Description known: Haruno, Sakura number one in sports…Pro Champion Boxing, ice skating, Black belt, Number one weight lifter, High in Academics, Croquet, skiing, Horseback riding, Champion soccer player, basketball player. A model/dancer for the Konoha corp. A singer with a platinum album. Cover in the Teen Idol." Neji read." And is in the top 10 riches family in the world."

"She is an idol for the girls," Shino said.

"The school that she was in was Sound and they wrote something about her," Neji said," She is the best at their school and made them really popular, She has seen over 21 boys in 5 months, it also says that her parents made her change dating with people,oh soo that's why..."

"Woah, that was scary," Gaara said.

"Yeah, here are the bad parts: Destroyed more than half of the entire school because someone did something to her that made her really mad." Neji sweatdropped." That is what I call scary,"

Everyone nodded.

"My older sister likes her for that very reason she thinks she"rocks" Gaara said.

"This is really good stuff she has been doing, How can we go against her?" Neji asked.

"We'll prank h— to the f—dust," Sasuke said.

"Hey you kids aren't supposed to be here," Tsunade said." Now go out of the room,"

Everyone left.

"Kids these days," shizune said.

"Hmmmm let's see what will happen," Tsunade smiled as she held the file.

What will happen...

--------------------------------------------------------

Peace!

BR>


	6. CURLING IRON hair clipsHaku

OOOOoooohhh Man I just got killed by something….yellowy

-----------------------------------------------

"Hmmmm let's see what will happen," Tsunade smiled as she held the file.

What will happen...

"S-Sa-kura-chan I-isn't it odd b-because they are not d-doing anything?" Hinata asked.

"I don't mind them…." Sakura insisted. Sakura got a curling Iron and handed Naruto clips for haku's hair….

There was a bit struggling, aggressive struggling, PHYSICSL struggling, mentally struggling,

She couldn't take it!

"Haku! If you can't sit properly,_ I'll make you!_" upon hearing the_ "devil's"_ a.k.a. Sakura…His back was straight, and his hair fell lifelessly in his back…

WWWWwwhhhhhoooooooooosssssssshhhhhhhhhhh

"OH MY…yea" Sakura managed to say as she saw Haku…"Haku you look splendid!"

Haku had a dress on… a normal one with..with…with…….flowers…in the ends of Haku's hair it was curled…Haku had a hat on…"She" was applied make up…She had HIGH heels on… and the most important thing…He was MADE to hold this basket filled with flowers for a LONG,LONG time..-sigh-

"NOW everyone will Know!" screamed Naruto…

"Hey Baby what is your name?" a jock asked AHEM Haku…

"Leave me alone," Haku said…frightened by what the "girl" said… The jock ran!

\

---------------------------------------------

I kno is isn't good but pls bear with me I have a lot of things to do…


	7. HAKUUu?

"Gosh Temari…. Why….? Why of ALL PEOPLE! TELL ME WHY!" Sakura shook feverishly.

" Its not my fault I have a RIGHT MIND… in picking H-O-T-T-I-E-S!" Temari yelled.." UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"

SNAP

**OHhh NO she Di'nt**

"Welll EX-CUSE me miss goth-aincha-weird-enuff-wid-brains Let me SHOW YOU!" Sakura yelled.

Today was just not the day… when a girl has her week…

"THANK THE HEAVENS! Look who is walking here RIGHT now!" sakura yelled. "I will show you how its DONE!"

"what?"

unexpected boy walks in scofftohisdangerscoff

"Hi" Sakura cutely smiled. Flipped her bubble-gum her silky locks flowed gently down her shoulder. She winked at him. His blushed deepened.

"Bye Shino-_kun…_" she smiled innocently and hugged him.

Temari's POV

'_**is it me or is Shino turning into a tomato.. EEEeeeeww….'**_

"**_you kno he is kind-a HOT" inner Temari said._**

'_**I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF YOU!'**_

"_**you can't lock me up forever you know that …. Right? Right! RIGHT?"**_

"_**whatever"**_

' _**Did Shino do what I think he did?**_

END of Temari's POV

tun tun TUUUN... so ...

Questionaire:

What did Shino do... NO idea

what will happen... NO idea

Why am i saying this... TO BRING suspense...

hehe


End file.
